


You're protected from trouble and pain

by mistyegg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Identity Issues, M/M, Pokemon X & Y Spoilers, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Alain meets Ash and has a sexuality crisis.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	You're protected from trouble and pain

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be 1k of Alain exploring his sexuality with Mairin's help. Instead it turned into over 5k of... this mess. Im quiet proud of this, and upset its for such a rarepair, but oh well. 
> 
> Oh and shoutout to Serena for reading this when i finished and encouraging me as I not only watched the xyz anime, but wrote this. Idk if you'll see this but you're an amazing friend :))
> 
> Title from Hoodoo by Muse.

Looking at Ash sparks a lot of emotions in Alain - he gets excited at just the idea of battling him again, of feeling the fire Charizard makes when Greninja gives them a tough time. He has waited too long to feel that adrenaline; to be this happy again.

But he also can't help but almost get distracted by the spark in Ash's eyes; the way he turns his hat at the heat of battle and constantly believes in his Pokemon. It's… cute.

Alain focuses on his training again, instructing Weavile, Charizard and Bisharp to keep whacking the trees, before getting distracted again. He wanted to see Ash again - he wanted to battle him and push the Kantonian trainer to his limits, to see what he would do at the height of success. He wouldn't lose on purpose… but he wants Ash to win and get his dream.

And Alain wants to be there when he does.

-

Mairin calls him that night, and her usual excited demeanor falls to cautious. "Did something happen?"

Other than the usual training accident and a mediocre dinner… "No, not really."

Mairin doesn't buy it. "You look… happy. Wait. ALAIN, DID YOU MEET SOMEONE?"

Alain scoffs. "Of course, I meet people everyday Mairin-"

"No no no," Mairin is excited again - she has a sparkle in her eye and she's grinning ear-to-ear. "You met someone _special_."

"Mairin-"

"Who is she? Is she a trainer- oh of course she is. I bet she looks great in battle, huh Alain?"

_"Mairin-"_

She could tell he was losing his cool and ignored him. "C'mon Alain, you can tell me! I'm great with girls-"

"Mairin, you're straight."

She pouted. "Not the point. Also I'm not, who knows, ANYWAY-"

"Wait, what?"

She blinked. "I'm questioning my sexuality? And… also my gender, but I'm pretty sure I’m not a girl. Is… that a problem?”

A tension fell between them, and Alain couldn’t help but stammer. “N-No, of course not. I just…”

“...It’s not a girl, is it?”

The accusation made Alain tense and he kept stammering. “I-I don’t know, Mairin. This isn’t something we should talk about-”

“Of course it is!” She erupted suddenly. “Alain, it’s okay to question your sexuality, it is! Did… did someone tell you you couldn’t?”

Silence.

“Oh, Alain…”

“It’s fine, Mairin. I… should go,” He mumbled, hanging up the phone call before she could respond. Even as he pulled out his sleeping bag and wrapped himself in a blanket next to the fire, he couldn’t help but let Mairin’s words get to him. Charizard moved from the other side of the fire and laid her head on his stomach, looking at him with worry, knowing he was overthinking. “Rar?”

“I’m fine, Charizard.”

She growled and nudged him, curling up around him to keep him warm, and smiling at the chuckle it drew from her trainer. “I’ll think about it another time.”

-

Alain thought about Ash during training again.

Metang was getting close to evolving - they were eating more and their punches were getting more powerful. He had battled Ash and his Greninja only days before hand, having witnessed a new kind of power between them before they collapsed from exhaustion (he refused to think about the dread he had felt when he raced over to Greninja, similar to how Ash’s friends raced over to him immediately. It had happened before, they said, but that didn’t make him feel better).

“Meta!”

Alain was thrown out of his thoughts by a white glow erupting from the Hoenn-native Pokemon, standing up. Him and his other Pokemon watched in astonishment as Metang formed two more appendages, a growing larger until the glow was gone and there floated Metagross, who yelled in his metallic voice and slammed his legs on the ground.

Alain grinned - this was no time for goofing off. They had to prepare to battle at the league, so they could battle Ash and show him everything they’ve got. He would make sure to give Ash the best battle he’s ever had.

-

Mairin called him back a few nights later, and after a quick discussion about Chespie’s unchanging condition, Mairin got straight to the point. “I want to talk about it, Alalin.”

“Well, I don’t-”

“Alain, it’s just me. As much as I make you… weaker, I am here to listen.”

He felt a stab of guilt shoot through him at her words, hand clenching at his side and threatening to punch the tree he was against at the anger he felt to himself for saying those things. Instead, he sighed and looked away from the camera, “Fine.”

Mairin was overjoyed, clapping her hands and seeming to settle in her seat. “Okay. Tell me about him.”

“What?”

“Tell me about him! Tell me what draws you to him, that makes you unsure of your sexuality.”

“I’m not-”

She waved her hand. “A confession for another time. Just tell me, please?”

He grumbled. “He’s… a really good trainer. He hasn’t beaten me but he’s been the closest out of anyone.”

“He’s really special, huh?”

Alain nodded. “His Pikachu can fire Thunderbolts from midair, which I thought was impressive when we met, but watching him battle… he brings out something powerful in his Pokemon. His Greninja… it becomes stronger, and he changes form. It’s not exactly mega evolution, it’s almost like they become one.”

Mairin seems entranced. “Really? That powerful?”

“He’s given Charizard a run for her money, huh girl?” Suddenly the fire lizard came into view and mewled against his shoulder, resting there now that she was comfortable.

“What does he look like?”

Alain shrugs. “He’s from Kanto, and he dresses like it too.” Both him and Charizard chuckled; the messy hair and jarring bright clothes suited Ash perfectly, and fit him well in more ways than one. “Dark hair, red cap, birthmarks on his cheeks-”

“No way!”

Suddenly Mairin was out of view from the camera, showing Chespie in his hospital bed as he radiated a glow, still resting peacefully. She was back with a tablet in hand, scrolling until… “Here! Is it him?”

It was an image of Ash standing atop Prism Tower. “Yeah…”

“He was the boy who saved the Garchomp!” She yelled. “The one I was telling you about, who jumped off the tower for his Pikachu! And that must be his Greninja, before he evolved, wow…”

Somehow, Alain was not surprised at all that Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town jumped from the top of Prism Tower to save his Pikachu.

-

“Alain?!”

He turns sharply to see Serena, Clemont and Bonnie standing on the steps to the Pokemon Center as the snow begins to pick up gust. He races over with Charizard, who was doing a great job at keeping him warm, “What’s wrong?”

“Nurse Joy said the snowstorm is about to get bad, but…”

Serena’s voice was more distraught than Clemont’s, despite the both of them looking worried. “Ash ran off a while ago, and he hasn’t come back yet.”

Alain feels dread slip into his stomach; the same feeling when he watched Ash collapse the last time they met. Only, Ash wasn’t here to wake up, and the dread got worse, “I have to go find him.”

“We were just about to go-”

“No, it’s too dangerous,” Alain was already making his way out to the forest, Charizard not moving and watching him go. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his arm and tugged him back, coming face to face with Serena, “I don’t care how dangerous it is. Ash would do the same for us, so we’re all going out to save him and Greninja.”

The tension was high, Serena not letting go of her harsh grip until Alain nodded his head. Clemont quickly got him a winter jacket to throw on top of his attire, the four trainers making their way into the woods. Alain was walking ahead of the trio, with Charizard carefully flying above and looking for Ash and Greninja.

“Why did he leave?”

Ash is a dumb kid. He is a passionate guy with little self control - but he wouldn’t run into a snowstorm without a thought.

“He lost against Wulfric.”

Everyone loses a battle - he’s beaten Ash twice before, even, but something about those words set a cold arrow into his heart. “He lost two battles in a row with Greninja. He said…”

“...He said that he couldn’t bring out Greninja’s full power, and that it was his fault.”

Alain kicked the snow harshly suddenly, a rock flying into a nearby tree and scaring the wild Pokemon taking shelter in it, who scattered off quickly. The three look startled as well, but followed when he walks down the path again, legs moving faster. “Alain?”

He goes to answer, but suddenly he steps on a weak bit of ground and tumbles down a steep slope, Charizard roaring loudly and following him down. She landed over him when he stopped and checked any injuries, only moving away when she was satisfied her trainer was okay. “Alain, are you okay?!”

He groaned. “Just fine! Keep looking for Ash up there. If we see him, Charizard will use Flamethrower in the sky.”

“Okay! And my Braixen will use Fire Blast if we see him!” Serena called, releasing the Pokemon before they raced off, and Alain sat up slowly, carefully brushing the snow from him and shaking as he stood, chilled to the bone. Charizard carefully wrapped her wings around him and helped him walk, refusing to move away from her trainer as she attempted to keep him from the snow.

He wasn’t sure how far they’d gone before his knees gave out and he collapsed forward.

His jeans hit the ground and became soaked instantly by the thick layer of snow, but before his head could give out and his body to follow suit, a figure of blue sped to him and caught his fall, lifting him easily. He saw the concerned look in Greninja’s eyes looking at him before he passed out.

He wakes up with tiny little sources of heat scattered on his chest, meeting eyes with a Zigzagoon staring right at him as he opens his eyes. He hides the fright he first feels by breathing heavily and smiles carefully, “Hello.”

“You’re awake!”

The cry doesn’t seem to surprise the Zigzagoon, who cheers quietly and makes his way from Alain’s chest. He’s able to see a Sentret curled on his stomach, still sleeping away, an Oddish waking up from the sudden yell next to the Johto-native. He feels a Pokemon against his head and turned to see a Budew tucked between his hair and Ash’s thigh, where his own head is resting-

Wait.

His head is in Ash’s lap.

Ash looks down at him with a careful smile. “Hey, Alain, you holding up okay? Warm enough?”

He probably looks ridiculous - he can’t help but let his breath stutter at the worry in Ash’s nice brown eyes, his careful smile making him warm enough, even with the wind whipping loudly outside their apparent cave. “Y-Yes, just fine.”

There is a rattling sound before the sound of quiet exploding confetti, and he turns back to look inside the cave, finding a group of five Spewpa and a Scatterbug. One of the Spewpa is at Alain’s leg, which is resting awkwardly as he doesn’t move from Ash’s lap, determined to keep him warm by… ruffling his fur. “They’ve been taking turns trying to keep you warm! It’s really sweet, huh?”

Alain can’t help but smile softly, reaching out to ruffle the bugs head in appreciation. Soon all the Spewpa are on him, begging for pats by bumping into each other and rubbing their heads on Alain’s hand, causing him to laugh and carefully sit up. Soon he had a lap full of Spewpa nuzzling to keep him warm, and Ash was laughing with the other wild Pokemon.

"I'm really glad you're safe, Alain."

Alain tensed at the words, suddenly remembering passing out in the snow with Charizard. "If Greninja hadn't found you, I don't know who would've. We even mastered our power to save the Spewpa!"

It's only then that Alain notices Greninja standing at the foot of the cave, watching the snowstorm as it rails on violently, seeming immune to the half of his body hanging out in the cold. They meet eyes suddenly and Greninja nods, walking over and holding out a closed fist to Alain.

"A fist bump?"

Greninja confirms with a push of his hand, so Alain reaches up to return the gesture. "Thanks for that, Greninja."

"Ja." The frog makes his way back to the mouth of the cave, and Alain looks at Ash to see the surprise on his face melting to… a warm smile. "Ash?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing," Ash muses. "Greninja only does that with me - he must think you're really cool if he offers it to you."

Greninja is looking at Alain again, gesturing between the two trainers when his own isn't looking and having the audacity to wink before turning back to the storm.

Alain likes to believe he doesn't blush. He eventually falls back asleep with his legs numb to both the cold and the weight, snuggling into Ash to get more comfortable. He isn’t aware of the gloved fingers carding through his hair, Ash not being able to sleep as he tiredly looks over Alain, shivering from the wind wracking outside, despite the wild Pokemon cuddling his side. He instead looks at his Pokemon when he walks over and sits next to Ash, “You like Alain, too?”

Greninja nods, side-eyeing his trainer as he smiles and moves Alain’s fringe from his face, “I think I do too.”

Greninja says nothing and continues to watch the storm.

-

“You’re right.”

Mairin looks like she’s still waking up when she accepts Alain’s call. By now, he’d watched Ash win his last gym badge and celebrated with them before making his own way to Lumiose City, his excitement endless from watching Ash back in action. “W-What?”

“About Ash.”

Mairin is more awake now, rubbing her eyes and sitting up - her short hair is a mess now that it isn’t up or in her cap, only wearing a shirt without her overalls. She looks like she’s about to say something joyful by the smile she’s wearing, but her face drops when she notices the way Alain is cupping his face. “Alain…”

The last time he was this weak in front of someone, he was kicked away and told to man up. He was told that crying wasn’t masculine and he needed to stop being a baby, and he took those words to heart. However, now, as Mairin looked on in worry and the warmth Alain felt in his heart whenever he thought of Ash, he didn’t care.

He realised he was crying when he sat up again, sniffling quietly and not stopping the few tears that escaped his eyes. “W-What do I do, Mairin?”

Her eyes were wide as she stared for a few seconds, before she smiled. “You take a deep breath, and tell me what you want.”

“I don’t know what I want.”

“Do you want to hold his hand?”

He paused. He remembered the way he had watched Ash pet those wild Pokemon, had wished that fur had been his hair instead, and that craving he had to hold Ash’s hand ‘for warmth’... “Y-Yeah.”

“You want him to be happy.”

“More than anything, Mairin.” He doesn’t mention the fact he wishes the same for her; that he was only gathering Mega Evolution Energy to help Chespie, but he knows she knows.

“And you want to kiss him?”

Alain had tried not to think about it, but to say he hadn’t would be a lie. Only when he couldn’t sleep and looked into the low fire of Charizard’s tail did he imagine pulling Ash close and forcing him onto his toes to press their lips together, to feel his hands clutch his shirt and kiss back. He’d wondered if Ash would kiss him back, but he had a feeling deep down Ash would push him away and tell him he wasn’t interested.

Mairin was smiling at him when Alain focused back to reality; she would have heart eyes if humanly possible. “Aw, you really like him Alain!”

He hissed, “Shut up.”

She only laughed, beginning to brush her hair.

-

Mairin meets Ash and immediately gets why Alain likes him - he’s charismatic, overjoyed at the chance to battle Alain in the finals. “This will be the time I finally beat him, no doubt about it! I just have to win, no matter what! Right, buddy?”

“Chu!”

“No way! Alain is super strong, he won’t let you win that easily!”

Ash didn’t get down about her words, however, only grinning. “That’s exactly how I like it.”

She just laughed and sat back on the couch; she definitely knows why Alain likes him.

-

Alain is frozen in fear - he’s controlled demeanor fails and he violently shakes as he looks over at the mess that is Lumiose City; a mess that he was manipulated to do, that he helped create. He can’t help but fall to his knees and let a sob wreck his throat - everything hurts, and suddenly he can’t hear anything other than his head.

_You created this._

_You have hurt people._

**_It’s all your fault._ **

Lysandre rests a hand on his shoulder, and a feeling of dread flows through his body, but he makes no effort to move away. "For Chespie's sake. For Mairin's sake too. Your wish had pure intent; a truly noble wish indeed."

He can’t help it - Alain screams and hits the ground uselessly below him, until his right hand is bleeding through the worn skin on his knuckles and his throat is raw. He doesn’t stop until he crumbles against the ledge of the building, the sound around him becoming static because he knows Ash hates him now for what he’s down; for fueling Lysandre’s wishes and letting himself be controlled. Alain couldn’t bare to look at Ash and see his disappointment; his rejection.

It’s when he hears Ash and Greninja groan that he begins to pull himself together, only to turn and see the pair enveloped in a red beam of light, projecting from Lysandre’s machines that try to control them both. He wants to scream along with Ash’s Pokemon, who are no doubt threatening the tall man and encouraging their trainer to push through, but all he can do is gasp and zip his mouth shut.

His voice comes out quieter and more pathetic than he likes, “Lysandre, please, stop this.”

Ash’s voice booms over his own in comparison. "There's no way you're ever going to control the two of us!"

Lysandre looks less than impressed, his mouth frowning in an ugly line. "You still don't understand, do you Ash? When the current world becomes a thing of the past, you two will become the chosen ones who will guide all of humanity."

"We're never gonna become ANY of that! We're not ever gonna change!” Alain flinches when Ash’s heated gaze suddenly turns to him, eyes glowing with a mixture of anger and desperation. “Alain, I don't know what happened to you but you gotta stop all this now. I don't care about what you've done... I-I believe in the Alain I know.”

It almost sounds like a love confession. Alain’s breath catches and he can feel the way his bloody hands shake at his side, his previous conflict suddenly gone as he makes a choice.

He loves Ash.

"I really care about this world. I really care about the people and Pokemon who call this world home... and you won't destroy it, no way!"

There’s a beat of silence, the sound of Alain’s heart heavy in his head is almost like the calm before the storm. Water spouts around them and suddenly Greninja and Ash are surrounded in a vortex of water, Ash’s voice a clear scream of pure anger: "Battle me Lysandre!"

Suddenly he’s screaming, and Greninja is crying out two before the sound of metal breaking rings out and the vortex floods away to Greninja’s body, who lands down smoothly onto the landing below. Ash is falling quickly and Alain races up the side of the sloped wall to get to him, not slowing down even when Ash lands on his feet. It pays off when Alain slides to Ash side as he suddenly collapses from the exhaustion of the move, catching him by the chest and holding him upright, ignoring his burning hands. “Ash, no! Are you alright?”

Ash takes a deep breath and seems surprised to see Alain at his side, leaning into his touch. “Alain…”

They take no notice of Lysandre, who is watching them from below with a manic grin on his face. Instead he looks into Ash’s deep eyes and feels all of the dread wash away, because he knows with Ash by his side, he could accomplish anything. “Because of you... my head is clear.”

Ash grins. “Awesome!”

They stand up, Ash no longer needing support as he quickly gains his energy back. “We have to stop this, Ash. Together.”

Ash grabs his hand before he can pull it away, voice trailing off at he takes notice of the blood. Alain hastily pulls his hand away and reaches for Charizard’s Pokeball, and quickly, all of Ash’s friends are out of their bindings, standing atop Prism Tower and looking down on Lysandre with threatening gazes.

He isn’t phased, though he does frown when Alain doesn’t back down. “Alain, you’ve really disappointed me.”

Alain tenses, then freezes when a hand wraps around his own. Ash doesn’t look at him, only tightens his grip and yells back at Lysandre, a silent ‘I’m here for you’ that Alain doesn’t know how to deal with. Instead, he faces down Lysandre as he throws out his Pyroar and red Gyarados, and with a disgusted feeling in his heart that he’s using the key stone Lysandre gave him, Mega Evolves Charizard right after the red beast.

Ash squeezes his hand again, and their fingers stay intertwined the entire battle.

-

Alain is completely exhausted when they climb into the helicopter, Charizard returns as she’s too big to sit with them. Ash sits next to him, with Greninja on the other side and Pikachu in his lap, while Clemont takes the spot across from them. Bonnie immediately insists on climbing on his lap and shakes against his overalls. “Bonnie? Are you okay?”

“I’m scared,” She muffled, the Zygarde-cores sitting in her lap looking up at her worriedly.

There is a tension in the helicopter as it takes flight and leaves Lumiose City.

Ash nudges Alain slightly, and he looks down to see his open hand in question on his lap; he doesn’t think before taking it quickly, a wave of comfort swimming over Alain from the touch and he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Pikachu sniffs their small embrace and rests against Ash’s arm, most likely relaxing from his hard battle, Greninja also appearing to doze off in his seat.

Bonnie so now clearing her eyes and looking around the craft, eyes hooking to their intertwined hands like a fish to worms. “Why are you holding hands?”

Everyones looking at them now. Greninja is grinning tiredly and winks at Alain specifically, who doesn’t know if he wasn’t to battle the frog himself or thank him for the confidence boost. Blaziken Mask looks both indifferent and uncomfortable, Malva is raising an eyebrow at Alain from the captain’s cabin (who ignores it as best he can), and Clemont is smiling like he knows something they don’t. Ash stammers a bit, before clearing his throat, “For comfort.”

Bonnie looks hard at Alain before nodding and taking one of Clemont’s hand in her own, reaching out and taking Blaziken Mask’s hand, who seems surprised. “We all need comfort right now,” Bonnie mumbled, watching as Ash and Greninja took hands despite the different anatomy, somehow making it work. Pikachu crawls into Alain’s lap and jumps at his hand against the window, pulling it down and frowning, licking the wounds clean as best he can. He doesn’t stop until he’s satisfied with his job, resting against Alain and falling back asleep like the last few minutes didn’t happen.

Ash quietly whispers between them, “I’m really glad Pikachu likes you, Alain. I don’t know what…”

He trails off awkwardly and Alain doesn’t know what to make of it.

So he throws himself to the fight, demanding Charizard to save the falling Braixen, who Mega Evolves in mid air and successfully catches the fox. He stands alongside Ash and saves Garchomp and Metagross - he has to catch Ash when he suddenly gasps and nearly falls out of the plane, Greninja falling backwards. “Hey Greninja, did you see it too?”

“Ja.”

He pulls away from Alain easily. “Know what? I just got an idea; you with me?”

“Ninja.”

Alain is in awe as he watches Greninja glide through the air, acting as each other’s eyes and making the same movements as the water type is able to pinpoint Chespie’s location. Pikachu and Charizard prove to be a formidable team, their respective Thunderbolt and Flamethrower attacks merging to fight off the attacking vines trying to hold them back, though it appears the efforts are useless.

Ash tenses when Alain suddenly reaches out to grab his shirt, smiling unsurely at him. Before he can say anything, their Pokemon are rescued by the Leaders of Kalos and the tables turn in their favour, suddenly executing a plan for Alain and Ash to rescue Chespie. It’s hard for them to hold onto each other as they race along the vines and jump away from attacks, screaming commands to their Pokemon like it’s life or death, but as they nearing the opening, Alain takes Ash’s hand and squeezes hard enough to hurt his fingers. It’s almost like he can feel the regret seeping through Ash as they watch their friends risk their lives, on the off chance they can save Chespie.

They reach the opening and Ash turns back to Alain. “Alain, if we don’t make it-”

“Shut up, that isn’t happening,” Alain barked. “Charizard, Flamethrower!”

Ash looked slightly put off, but just sighed. “PIkachu, use Electro Ball! And Greninja, use Water Shuriken!”

The combination of the three attacks breaks apart the rock, and Ash pushes him forward as they see Chespie elevated overhead. “Go, I’ll cover you.”

Alain pauses only for a second, before nodding and racing off. He heard Ash barking commands to the three Pokemon at their sides, destroying the forming crystals as Alain desperately makes his way to Chespie, ignoring when he’s stabbed in his side by the jutted rock and pulling Chespie free.

Everything seems to stop, and Alain slides down one of the frozen crystals until he’s at Ash’s side, who grabs him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Alain breathes heavily, looking down at Chespie and clutching him close to his body. “Let’s get back to Mairin.”

“Right.”

Mairin hugs Alain tightly when they get back to their freed friends, both of them falling to their knees as Mairin cries, taking Chespie in her arms and clutching tightly to her friend. “T-Thank you.”

The rock still doesn’t move as Ash helps them both stand on weak knees, Mairin watching as Ash takes Alain’s hand and pulls him closer, looking at the large cut in his clothes from their encounter in the rock. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Alain’s face is slightly pink because Mairin is watching and no doubt analysing their behaviour, but he smiles. “Relax, it barely grazed me.”

Mairin snorted. “Yeah, because you wear too many layers, emo boy.”

Ash laughs, the sound making the red sky above them brighter and the looming rock behind them less visible, and Alain tugs Ash so he can hug him tightly. He thinks he hears someone gasp (he assumes it’s Mairin) and Ash grapples back just as hard, voice shaky in his ear, “I was going to tell you, I…”

“Now all that’s left… is what’s in front of us.”

Steven’s voice echoed across the canyon, gathering the attention of everyone as they tuned in, Ash and Alain reluctantly pulling away. They have to destroy the motionless rock in front of them, and then it’ll all be over, so they all line up and release their Pokemon for a last effort.

And things go to shit, again.

The attack seems to spark life in the mecha once again, as it’s crystals light up and it stands tall with a horrible screeching sound. Alain feels ready to collapse when he sees Lysandre walking from the mouth of the beast, clutching Ash tight as an almost reflexive response, hoping for some form of comfort. “It can’t be..!”

It’s his last ditch effort to destroy the world for his evil plans, which is thankfully quickly shut down by the Zygarde Cells Bonnie has befriended, merging into one form and completely decimating Lysandre and his creation, leaving the canyon empty, like nothing had happened. The rest is a blur to Alain from the quick celebration, the tearful goodbye his friends give to Squishy, and the moment the helicopter lands back in Lumiose City.

Alain just… really wants to go to bed. He barely takes notice of the lack of vines and complete destruction, making his way to the Pokemon Centre’s the residents had taken hostage in, stumbling a few times as Mairin leans heavily on him, struggling along.

“Alain, Mairin, wait!”

Professor Sycamore is racing towards them, taking them both by the shoulders gently and holding them up. “It’s getting late, why don’t you stay at my lab? Ash and his friends will be there as well, and they all encouraged me to bring you along.”

Alain is prepared to wave Augustine away, not ready yet to face the lecture he knows he’s going to receive about his previous loyalty to Team Flare and how he’d thrown the only father figure he’d ever had aside, but Mairin suddenly appears awake with sparkling eyes. “Really, Professor? Thank you! The beds at Pokemon Centers are always so uncomfortable.”

It’s a tight fit space into the jeep - Alain and the Professor are sitting up front, with Ash, Serena and Clemont in the back, with Bonnie sitting in her brothers lap and Mairin in Serena’s. Alain can’t sleep in the car ride across the city, avoiding the undrivable roads making the route longer, as the passengers in the back fall fast asleep. (He doesn’t tense up when Ash, who was sitting directly behind him, leans his head on his shoulder and snores away the entire ride over. He only smiles to himself and ignores the warmth on his cheeks.)

Alain and Augustine have to work together to get everyone into the lab, Blaziken Mask already there, identity revealed as he helps his kids inside first. He takes Bonnie and Clemont for them to share a room as a family, and Augustine splits the rest by gender.

Meaning Alain has to share a room. Alone. With Ash.

Ash is a deadweight as he gently lies him down on the bed; Pikachu has already taken to the otherside of Ash’s pillow on the small double bed, barely awake through the walk in the lab, licking Alain’s cheek only once before he fell back asleep. Alain is getting through the outer layers of his ruined outfit by the moonlight peaking through the curtains when the bed springs creak.

“Alain..?”

Ash is sitting up and staring at Alain with bleary eyes, which clear when he realises he’s staring at his crush, who has his shirt half up his body, revealing his stomach. He goes red and looks away, only for Alain to drop his sweaty shirt back over his body and climb onto his bed, Ash looking back at him. “Are you-”

Alain grabs his cheeks and falls half into his lap, kissing him with everything he has. Ash doesn’t tense up and push him away like in his nightmares; instead, he hastily pulls Alain closer on the forearms and kisses him back. Alain can feel salt in their kiss from Ash’s tears and it’s kinda gross but he also doesn’t care, the yell Pikachu makes barely reaching them as Ash falls back into the headboard. When they pull apart a few moments later, they take notice of Pikachu glaring from the other bed before he falls asleep over there, the two sharing a laugh between themselves.

Ash’s hand parts Alain’s hair, “I was so afraid, back there.”

“I know.”

Ash smiles and leans up to peck his lips. “I love you.”

Alain meets his smile almost tearfully and leans down to kiss Ash again.

-

“All of you did amazing last night.”

Alain is leaning against the opening of the greenhouse as Ash praises all of his Pokemon, which look a mixture of exhausted and relieved that it’s all over. Hawlucha is practically crying against Noivern, who is stroking the thin fur of the wrestlers head and rocking the two of them gently. Talonflame and Goodra look like they don’t know what to do before trading a few quiet words in their language.

Greninja gives Alain a look and points at his trainer, so Alain just nods. Greninja grins and him and unwraps his tongue, wrapping the slimy appendage around Alain’s arm and tugs him closer; to join the group.

Somehow, Alain knows this is acceptance of their relationship, so he sits next to Ash and rejoices with them too.

**Author's Note:**

> i fell hard for this ship, and might shit out more content if i don't drain myself
> 
> and before you ask, the confrontation between lysandre, alain and ash? i rewatched the episodes and transcribed the dialog, simply because i thought it was _e x q u i s i t e_


End file.
